The Stars
by FanGirlForever19
Summary: CLOSED SYOC. The Stars are a group of superheroes that team up with The Avengers to capture Loki. AU after the events of Ultron.
1. Rose Brooks And Justin Davenport

**A/N:Hey,guys! Sorry this is so short but I just wanted to introduce two of the characters in a mini-chapter. Thanks so much for submitting characters,those of you who did. If you still want to submit,be my guest! I have to give credit to queentiger5 and MLAkittenz for their characters-queentiger5 for Rosalina (Rose) Brooks and MLAkittenz for Justin Davenport. I hope you guys enjoy this! I'm not sure when the next chapter will come out because one-school keeps me busy,two-I'm not sure the direction this is going yet. But,I will try to post it soon-as always,fav,follow,review!**

Rose Brooks flipped through her phone, searching for the next song. Having picked one, she sat back and drank her coffee. She looked up at the sky, and noted the sun setting. Perfect. She smiled, and felt very content. She was in a high place (a tree in the park), she had coffee, music, and she got to see the sunset. Some of her favorite things.

She heard someone coming-she shut off her music and put down her coffee. She quickly turned invisible and took out one of her daggers, just in case. She saw a familiar pale, freckled face a few feet away, flying through the air. She turned visible again, just as he looked at her. He jumped. "Geez, Rose you scared me."

She snorted. "And you interrupted me. I'd say we are even."

He smiled. "C'mon, Rose. Don't be like that." She hated when he smiled at her. What if she blushed? What if he figured out...

She looked back up at the sky, trying to turn her thoughts to something else. Justin followed her gaze, and they both were silent as they looked up at the sky. He sat down on the same branch, sitting right next to her. When the sky turned dark, and the stars came out, Rose looked at Justin and asked,"So, what did you want?"

Justin smiled."Actually, I was just taking my buddies for a flight." He gestured to his huge, black, feathered wings protruding out of his short-sleeved dark hoodie.

She rolled her eyes. "Your buddies? Let me just remind you that "your buddies" have almost seriously hurt you on some occasions."

He laughed. "Like that time that crazy lady set my wings on fire?"

She felt a smile coming on. "Or, when your wings were keeping you caught in that net?" She added.

He smiled and he looked up at the stars. "Yeah, good times." This time, she followed his gaze and they sat there for a few minutes,staring at the stars. At one point, they looked back at each other,staring into each other's eyes. She stared into his beautiful brown eyes, resisting the urge to run her fingers through his black, messy hair. It was always messy. No matter what. She liked it like that. She thought it suited him.

She cleared her throat. "Well, I gotta go." She could swear she saw his face fall.

"Where are you going?"

She picked up her phone and her coffee. Her once hot, but now cold coffee. "I should be getting back to base."

She climbed down from the tree-he did the same. "I could walk with you..."

She shook her head. "I just want to be alone."

It was silent for a minute before Justin asked,"Rose, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just get out of my way!" she snapped. He moved out of her way, almost reluctantly. She felt his eyes watching her but she kept on walking, dumping her coffee in the nearest trash can. She put her hoodie on, even though it wasn't cold. She put her hood up, got her earbuds out, and listened to music, forgetting all her problems until she got back to base.


	2. Aria Willa And Casey Goldman

**Hey,guys! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Again, thanks to everyone who submitted a character so far! If you still want to, you can. I'm leaving that option open for the whole time. I have to give credit to AJtheQueen for the character of Casey Goldman-Thanks so much! The character of Aria Willa is mine. Enjoy!**

Aria had two dreams. Both were flashbacks. But, the second was a nightmare. In the first one, she was lying on the ground in the woods. With him. It was a clear, warm day. She inhaled the scent of the woods. She loved that smell.

He had taken his shirt off, it being so hot. She looked over and for the first time, she had noticed a big red star on his arm. He usually wore a long-sleeved shirt- that was probably why she had never really noticed it before.

His eyes met hers and she traced the star with her fingers. "When did you get this tattoo?" she asked.

He smiled. "Oh, that's nothing. It just resulted from a stupid dare two years ago."

She continued to trace it. "Well, stupid dare or not, I kind of like it."

He was silent for a minute. "I don't really like it."

She tilted her head. "Why?"

He sighed. "It just reminds me of a time when I was so stupid that I took dares left and right."

She stopped tracing it. "Well, why don't you just get it removed?"

The real answer was that he couldn't. They had made it permanent so he forever would be branded as a soldier. So that he could be reminded that he worked for them. Instead, he lied. "Well, I would, but it also reminds me not to be that person anymore."

She smiled. "Well, I think you're lucky. It's cool." He wanted to shake his head and say that he really wasn't.

He just smiled and scooched closer. He ran his fingers through her soft, brown hair. She usually wore it in a long braid but she had let it down earlier. "I think I'm luckier to have you." He put his mouth against hers and they kissed. That's how the dream ended.

The next dream started with the man spewing out the Russian language. He said the words quick and with a smile on his face. Ian struggled to resist. He was shaking, with tears in his eyes and yelling for her to run. She didn't even think. She just ran and ran and didn't stop until she reached home. She told her family to pack her bags. She hadn't even given an explanation, but they saw the look on her face, and knew it was serious. While she packed her things up, she kept seeing Ian. She broke down in tears. Before the man had arrived, he had told her. About everything. She didn't want to believe it at first. How could her Ian have killed people? The Ian who had laughed with her, ran with her, and kissed her. But, now as she shoved her things in a bag with shaking hands, she knew it was true. She saw it in his eyes.

Aria woke up with a start. She had been crying and she was shaking. She checked the time on her alarm clock on her nightstand and it said 5:27 am. Perfect time for training. She got up and got dressed.

She went downstairs to find Casey sitting on the couch in the dark, watching the news.

Before she had even spoke, he said,"Hey, Aria."

She replied with,"Hey, Casey." He didn't even ask where she was going. They were all used to this by now. Aria being out training when everyone else was supposed to be sleeping.

She gestured to the TV. "Why are you up this early?"

He continued to look at the TV. "I couldn't sleep. But, hey I get to see Spiderman. He just stopped these criminals from robbing a bank. They were going to steal eighty-million dollars!" She looked at the TV and saw Spiderman being interviewed. "Don't you think he's so adorable? His suit is hot too."

She smiled. "I've only heard you say that about three-hundred times already." It was dark, but she swore she saw him blush. Everyone knew Casey had a crush on Spider-Man. However, he never tried to deny it. He was not ashamed of it at all. She liked that about him. He wasn't afraid to voice his opinion. "Anyways, I got to go," she said as she slung her arrows over her shoulder.

He smiled. "Alright, if you insist." She was about to leave, but added, "If I see Spider-Man I'll get his autograph for you."

He pumped his fist in the air. "Yes! You're the best." She smiled and went on with her day, her dreams slightly forgotten.


	3. Sam Flooka and Sephy Blake

**A/N:Hey, guys! This will be the last mini-chapter! I have to give credit to Author196 for the character of Samantha (Sam) Flooka, and credit to Look-for-the-miracles for the character of Seraphina (Sephy) Blake. Thanks so much! Enjoy! BTW as I post more chapters, feel free to PM me a character if you haven't gotten to!**

She floated on her back, letting the cool water touch her skin. She was gazing up at the stars. This was heaven. Out here, there were no problems. No worries. Nothing at all. Just her, the pool, and the stars.

Suddenly, she was broken out of her reverie with someone yelling, "CANNONBALL!" which was accompanied with a large splash. She got up, and looked around for the intruder. She gazed around and saw a familiar honey-blonde braid and one truffle-brown eye and one bottle-green eye. The girl smiled.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Really, Sephy?"

Sephy shrugged. "It's not my fault you're hogging the pool." Sam climbed out of the pool, and grabbed her towel. She sat down in one of the pool chairs and sighed. Well, the moment was good while it lasted.

Sephy swam over. "C'mon, Sam. Don't be a party pooper."

She responded in silence.

Sephy threatened, "Don't make me use my charm speak on you."

Sam scoffed, "You wouldn't dare."

Sephy grinned. "Try me."

Sam brought her hands up and a wall of water rose up. She made the wall crash onto Sephy. Her hair was now soaked, from top to bottom. She was walking back into base, when she heard Sephy's voice turn into charm speak mode. "Sam." Her voice got soft and soothing. Oh no. She froze. "Sam, find Justin. When, you do, ask him out." She walked into base, through the halls, Sephy following close behind.

She finally found him relaxing on the couch, a chocolate bar in his hand. She slowly walked over and sat next to him. He smiled. "Hey, Sam." When he saw Sephy, he added, "Hey, Sephy."

Sam blurted out, "Justin, do you want to go on a date?"

He looked taken aback. "Well-I….."

Sephy then started cracking up. She turned off her charmspeak. "You should have seen the look on your face!"

Sam tilted her head. "What are you talking about? And, why am I in here? I was just in the pool…." She glanced down at her dripping wet bikini. That made Sephy laugh even harder.

Justin smiled. "I don't know if you should know…."

Sam groaned, "Just tell me."

Justin shrugged. "Well… Sephy used her charmspeak and made you ask me out." She what?! Her face burned.

She glared at Sephy. "She did, did she?" She pulled Sephy outside, to the cool night air. She clenched her fists. "Sephy, how dare you! You know I don't think of him like that!" She exclaimed.

Sephy rolled her eyes. "Relax, Samantha. It was just a joke."

Sam clenched her fists even tighter. "Don't call me Samantha. You know that."

Sephy shrugged. "Okay then, Samantha."

She was about to break her arm, when the rest of the team came running. "What's going on here?" Aria exclaimed.

Valentina Blake, Sephy's 16 yr. Old sister, also was there. She ran over next to Sephy. She sighed. "You used your charmspeak on someone, didn't you?"

Sephy shrugged. "So, what if I did?"

Valentina sighed. "You're not supposed to use your powers for fun!"

At this, Sephy rolled her eyes. "Oh, so you never used them for fun?"

Valentina threw her hands up in the air. "This isn't about me! This is about you!"

Casey sighed. "Guys, stop. This isn't helping. Let's just move on."

Rose nodded her head. "He's right. You guys are acting stupid."

Sam sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry."

Sephy shrugged. "Whatever." She then walked away.

That then left Valentina, Rose, Justin, Casey, Sam, Aria outside.

Valentina ran off after her sister.

Rose snorted. "Well that went well."

They all went back into base, except for Aria. She sensed something was watching them. She whipped out her bow and arrow and readied it, waiting. She waited for a few minutes, then sighed as she decided that nothing was there. She went back into the base, just in time for two men to sneak away. One of them had a red tattoo. A star tattoo.


	4. New Recruits

***Hey, guys. Sorry this took so long! I do really appreciate that after I posted the next chapter, more characters were sent in. Thanks! I would like to give credit to rosealine gold for the characters of Rosalind and Rachel Wolfhart, Godd3ss for the character of Carter Likaman, Cloudoffeathers (Guest) for the character of Lewis O'Werchire. And, if you still want to send one in, go ahead! I will sneak them in somehow. Enjoy! *Sorry this chapter is so short!**

(Justin's POV)-

We were all hanging around in the living room, talking about various things. However, Sephy and Sam wouldn't talk to each other. Tensions were still pretty high after last night. At least Rose was talking to me more now. When she stopped talking to me after that one night, I hated it. I missed her smile and sarcastic tones. I missed her laugh and I missed her turning on her music and dancing and singing to it, not caring who watched her. The front door slid open, and we all turned to see who it was.

(Casey's POV)-

Director Fury and a few other people appeared at the door. Of course, he had a key card to get in so he pretty much barged in whenever he felt like it. Well, he was our boss. We all sat up a little straighter. He scanned all our faces, and nodded in acknowledgment. "Morning, stars." He then sat down on one of the remaining chairs and the people he brought with him followed him, looking at us curiously. "Director Fury? Who are these people you brought with you?" I usually didn't talk much, but if there was a time to talk, it was now. He smiled. "New recruits of course." We all glanced at each other, not believing what we just heard. Rose chuckled. "You know, that's funny. I thought for sure you just said new recruits." He nodded, a serious look on his face. "You heard me right. They have come a long way to be able to be put on this team. Been trained by S.H.I.E.L.D. for years now. I'm sure they won't be a problem." He pointed to two girls. "Meet the Wolfhart twins. Both age 14. The one on the left is Rosalind." She gave a little wave."The one on the right is Rachel." She also waved. They both had long black hair, and blue eyes. The only difference between them was that Rosalind had pale white skin and Rachel had tan skin. He gestured to Rosalind. "She can control wind and fire." He gestured to Rachel. "She can see into the future." He then moved to a girl standing next to Rachel. "This is Carter Likaman. Also age 14. She can manipulate people's minds and use telekinesis." This girl was wearing black leggings, an oversized graphic tee with the words "Till the world ends." She smiled at all of us, genuinely looking happy to see us. The last new recruit was tall and thin with a wiry frame. He had medium-length, dark strawberry-blonde hair that's styled well and trim. He was wearing a blue hoodie(no zipper). "Last but not least, Lewis O'Werchire. Age 18. Can change people's emotions and has telekinesis. Not with living things." He scanned all of us. "They will all be great additions to this team. Treat them with respect." He then left the room. There was silence in the room. We all stood looking at each other up and down.

Lewis broke the silence. "So, are we just going to stare at each other in silence? I mean, it's cool if that's what you guys do. Or are we going to get introduced?" I could see a few smiles on some people. We all introduced ourselves one by one, each showing or telling about our powers. After that, we just started talking about normal things. Looks like these new recruits fit right in.


	5. The Meeting

(Rachel's POV)-

I was woken by someone shaking me awake. "Rachel! Wake up!" Rosalind urged. I rolled over and groaned.

I opened my eyes and checked the time on my alarm clock. "It's 6 am. Go back to bed," I grumbled.

She sighed. "I wish. But, Director Fury needs us. There's an emergency meeting."

I sighed. "Fine." I then got up and followed her out of the room we shared. We walked across the enormous house to the meeting room. Everyone was seated around the huge meeting table. It was mostly quiet, considering everyone just woke up. Except for Aria and Casey. They didn't seem too tired. I guess they were used to getting up early. Rachel and I sat down next to each other.

Director Fury silenced the room with a clearing of his throat. He was seated next to a few S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. He then gestured to the woman on his right. "This is Agent Maria Hill. She will debrief you." She was pretty. She had brown eyes, brown hair pulled up into a bun. She looked very professional and was showing us that she meant business.

She stood up. "We have come across some information by The Avengers themselves." My heart skipped a beat. The Avengers? I had always dreamed of meeting them. Were we going to get to meet them? I was barely listening as she went on. "They have discovered that Loki is up to something on Earth."

Sam snorted. "What a surprise."

We all knew of Loki, of course, We knew he was responsible for what happened in New York. So many deaths…. I shuddered at the thought. She turned on the projector, and a picture came onto the screen. "This is a picture taken from one of the cameras, stationed around the Avengers compound." It showed Loki and a man I didn't recognize. I looked around to see everyone's reaction. I noticed Aria stiffening up. As if something was wrong. It seems I was the only one who noticed anything. "We're not sure what he is up to, but that man that's with him is a super soldier. Like Captain America, in a way. Except that one is being forced to fight. Forced to spy. Forced to _kill_." I shuddered at the word "kill" "We're not even sure how he got one. We assumed they were all dead, except for one. The Winter Soldier." The Winter Soldier? I had never heard of someone with that name. She continued on. "Whatever he is up to, we know it isn't good. We think it would be best if you guys teamed up with The Avengers on this one."

My heart started racing. I felt like I was going to faint. "Yes!" I cried out. I pumped my fist in the air. Everybody stared at me. Oh, I said that out loud? Oops. "Sorry," I said with a smile. Lewis was clearly amused. He smiled.

She continued on, trying to pretend nothing happened. "You will also be working with Spider-Man."

Casey burst out of his seat. "Are you serious?! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" He started jumping up and down. "I can't believe this is happening, I've dreamed about this, but I didn't think it would come true. I….." He stopped when he noticed everyone staring weirdly at him. He blushed, clearly embarrassed. "Sorry. I, uh, I just am a huge fan of Spider-Man."

Agent Hill nodded. "We can tell."

Carter put a hand on his shoulder. "No need to be embarrassed. It's understandable. I also am excited."

Director Fury cleared his throat. "This isn't a party with unicorns and rainbows. This is serious. I expect you all to take this seriously."

Casey nodded, and kept his eyes averted. I nodded too. "I understand, Director."

He nodded. "You better." He looked all of us in the eye. "You will be informed if any more information arises. You will meet The Avengers tomorrow. Off you go." He then got up and left, his co-workers leaving with him. He was a good leader, but boy, was he tough.

Casey smiled when he left. "Guys, can you believe it? I get to meet Spider-Man! I think I'm going to faint."

Aria smiled a slight smile. "That's great, Casey."

His smile faded. "Are you okay, Aria?"

Everyone turned to her, to see what was wrong. "Yeah. I'm fine." She then got up and left.

Carter stood up after her. "I'll go after her and see what's wrong."

Rose nodded. "Thanks, Carter."

She smiled. "No problem."

She then left. My sister broke the silence. "I wonder what's wrong with her? Am I missing something? One of you guys have to know. She's been your teammate longer than she's been ours."

Sephy shrugged. "We are just as stumped as you guys."

Justin pulled out a chocolate bar and took a bite before talking. "Maybe she's worried about how this is going to go?"

I shook my head. "I think it's something else." I turned to the screen. I studied the super soldier.

"Do you guys have any idea who this guy is?"

Justin shook his head. "No idea. You think that's what is bothering her?"

I sighed. "I'm not sure. We might find out."

Carter's POV:

I raced after Aria, determined to find out what was wrong. "Aria!" I caught up to her just as she was nearing her bedroom.

She turned around. "Yeah?"

I gestured to where we had came from. "What's wrong? You seemed….upset in there."

She didn't reply at first. "I'm fine."

She was going to walk away, when I asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" she snapped.

I looked into her eyes, and saw pain, and loss. "I just need to be left alone, okay?" I sighed, defeated, finally letting her go.

I walked back into the conference room, everyone waiting. "So, what's wrong with her?" Justin asked.

I shrugged. "I still don't know. I tried but she's not telling me. I don't have the slightest idea."

Lewis stood up. "I got this guys."

Sephy scoffed. "You think you can do better?"

He shrugged. "Well, I should at least try."

I nodded. I turned to Justin, who was next to me. "Mind If I have a square or two of chocolate?" He broke off 2 pieces of chocolate and handed them to me. I grinned. "Thanks."

He shrugged. "No problem." I then bit into it, and it was delicious. "You know, I think they should pay us in chocolate," he remarked.

I nodded. "They should." I watched as Lewis left the room.

Lewis's POV:

I found the bedrooms hallway, but I wasn't sure which one was hers. I just knocked on every door, and said her name until I finally found a result. On about the 500th door, I got a reply. "Lewis? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Listen, Aria…"

"No, you listen to me. I said I want to be alone, so just leave it at that. Is it that hard?"

I sighed. "Okay, then. Hey, do you know how much it would cost to replace this door?"

"What?"

"I'm just wondering. Because I'm about to go full out-hulk and smash through this door."

"Really?" I could hear a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Yeah, it's a hidden power of mine."

"Hmmmm…. Maybe 40 thousand dollars? Probably more. I imagine Fury would be…

"Furious?" I interrupted. If I could see her, I think her eyes would be rolling. "Oh, c'mon. That was a good one."

She laughed a little. "Just come in."

"Okay, should I smash it open or open it the regular way?"

"Just open it the regular way!"

I sighed teasingly. "Fine, fine. But smashing it open is much more fun. What's your password?" We all had passwords to our bedrooms on the outside and inside, on a little keypad. For security measures.

"01667231289."

I nodded, repeating the sequence of numbers to myself as I typed it in. The door slid open. It revealed a very neat room. The walls were a dark blue, the paint looked a little faded. There was a white desk, with a very large computer. She had a blue bed, and a hardwood floor. There was a closet, and right next to that was a bow and arrows leaning up against it. Lastly, there was a bookshelf nice and neat with lots of books.

She was sitting on the floor. I sat down next to her. "You know, you have a bed to sit on. That's part of its purpose."

She smiled. "I know."

The room was quiet. "So, are you okay? What's the matter?" She was silent. I put a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, we have all been through things that have left scars on us. Either mentally or physically. Or maybe even both. You can trust me. I won't tell anyone."

"Promise?"

I nodded. "I promise."

She nodded, and took a shaky breath before telling me all of it. When she was 16, she met a boy that lived in her neighborhood named Ian. She fell in love with him. One day, she discovered he had a red star tattoo on him. He made up some story about it, and she believed it. But, a year later he confessed the truth. She had found him in a warehouse, trying to avoid her. She didn't understand why but he told her everything. A man stepped out of the shadows and said the trigger words to make him turn into a monster. She and her family ran and S.H.I.E.L.D. helped them and helped train her. She has been with them ever since. For 2 years now. I hugged her after she was done, and let her tears fall onto my shirt.

Suddenly something came into my head. "Is Ian that soldier in the photo?"

She nodded. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

She shrugged. "Maybe I should just stay out of the fight. Because I know that if it comes down to me killing him, I won't be able to do it."

I sighed. "You have to be brave. I know you can be."

She nodded. I stood up. "Do you want to come and have breakfast?"

She nodded. "You know what, I will. I'll be brave and face everyone."

I smiled. "Good." I helped her off of the floor and led her out of the room. We walked into the kitchen, and everyone was eating kitchen at the big table. Everyone stared at us, and a few people's eyes widened. I had no idea why.

Aria turned to me. "You can go ahead. I forgot something, I'll be right back." She then walked out of the room.

When she walked out, I could see people smiling. "What? Why are you guys staring? Do I have 3 heads now or something?"

I grabbed a bowl and put cereal in it and laid it on the counter. Rose answered, "No, It's you and Aria." I opened up the fridge, and grabbed some milk.

"What about me and Aria?"

I looked to Justin who was sitting next to her. He was smiling too. "Dude, you don't know?"

"Know what?"

I poured the milk in my cereal. I grabbed a spoon and took a bite. "You were holding hands, dude!" Justin exclaimed.

I almost choked on my cereal. "What?"

Rosalind nodded. "It's true, Lewis. We all saw it." I could feel myself blush. I didn't reply. What was I supposed to say? I believed them. I guess I just didn't notice.

"Oh," was my chosen reply.

Carter raised an eyebrow. "Oh is all you can say? Lewis, I'm happy for you. This is good." I nodded, and could feel my heart racing. This was dumb, right? She couldn't have a crush on me. I wasn't exactly most girls type, being thin and wiry. I sat down at the table, and Aria appeared a few minutes later, and dressed in regular clothes. I guess she was changing out of her pajamas. I could tell they were trying so hard not to laugh and smile as she sat down and started eating. I sighed, and just tried to hide myself for the most part. Oh, boy.

(Loki's POV)

I paced around them. "We will begin the attack tomorrow. If all goes well, those insipid heroes will die." I watched their stoic, unmoving faces. They each had a red star, somewhere where you could see it. One had it on his arm. I smiled. "This is what you've all been trained for. I won't waste your powers, trust me. This is where the fun begins."

 **A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry for the long wait! Thanks for hanging in there! I'm going to need to figure out an updating schedule for this. The next one probably won't be for a while. School is crazy right now. Midterms and winter break are coming up. UGGGHHH Midterms. Have a great day and hope you enjoy!**


	6. The First Battle

**Hey, guys! It's been a while. I'd like to thank MoonlightWriter36 for the character of Amber Godfrey.**

 **Cloudoffeathers: Thank you so much for your support! I'm glad you enjoy the story and Lewis's character. No, they won't be moving in with them. Also, Carter and Lewis being telekinesis buddies sounds hilarious:) I included that in this chapter. Thanks for that idea!**

 **Also, I apologize because I know I've been focusing a lot on Lewis and Aria lately. I'll try to fit in others points of view, for those who have a character or are just getting bored of Lewis and Aria. Any ideas, suggestions, theories, etc. are welcome in the reviews!**

 **Alright, I hope everyone enjoys!**

Aria's POV:

The next morning, everyone woke up at about the same time. 8 am. At 10, the Avengers would be here and everyone was excited about it. None of us have ever met them before. Casey was the most excited, getting to meet Spider-Man and all. After we ate breakfast, we still had some time to kill, so we all hung out in the living room. I sat next to Lewis and Carter and watched them prank people with their telekinesis abilities. Amber Godfrey, age 10 another new member that just showed up this morning came over and sat down next to me. It kinda amazed me and scared me at the same time that she was only 10 and she was practically a superhero. It was only because she was really mature for her age. She had dark, wavy brown hair and tan skin with bright green eyes. She was wearing a jean jacket with knife compartments with a white t-shirt and athletic black pants. We were told her specialty was using knives, and I shuddered to think what she could do with one. She followed my gaze and smirked at the sight of Carter and Lewis. "Those two seem fun," she remarked.

I nodded. "They are."

"They are really helping the mood in here."

I nodded, not really paying attention to what she just said.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I was being sarcastic."

"Oh, sorry."

"You don't seem distracted."

"You really like sarcasm, don't you?" I asked her.

"Not at all," she replied with a smirk. More sarcasm, Like we don't get enough around here. She seemed nice, though. She stood up and walked over to one of the dartboards. She got out her knives and started practicing with them and she hit the bullseye on the first try. Wow, she was good. At 10, the Avengers walked in (and Spider-Man) and everyone got quiet. We all walked to a conference room. We sat around a big table and somehow I ended up next to Hawkeye and Thor. I was freaking out inside. Especially sitting next to Hawkeye. He was my idol. His bow and arrow skills were amazing. He was the thing that got me into bow and arrows. When I was with S.H.I.E.L.D., I occasionally saw him around, but I never had the nerve to talk to him. I still didn't right now. I looked around for Casey and he (of course) was sitting next to Spider-Man. He was talking to Spider-Man, actually doing a good job of staying cool. I bet he was telling him how his hero name was Vessel and his power was he could control radio waves. I felt bad for the guy. He had dead people inside of him, constantly having noise inside of his head. I guess you could say I think of him as my little brother, or my best friend. The meeting started before I could get a chance to introduce myself to Hawkeye. We went over locations Loki might be attacking next, and considered plans. Everyone explained their powers to the Avengers, so they could be up to speed on things. Suddenly, an alarm went off and Fury was talking into his walkie talkie. "Loki's been spotted outside the compound," He explained.

"Well, then let's get to him first," Hawkeye said. We all ran out of the compound, getting ready for battle. We scanned the hallways, looking for Loki or anyone else that could have gotten in. We split up into teams. I ended up with Lewis.

We searched the hallways and I suddenly felt someone choking me from behind. "Aria!" He cried out. I felt the world spinning, and I tried my best to break free but whoever was choking me had a really strong grip.

Lewis's POV:

"Hold on!" I concentrated on her attacker, which if I wasn't mistaken, was Ian. I concentrated on Ian, and used my abilities to change his emotion to terror. It worked. He dropped Aria and retreated. My mind was spinning. Now I was terrified. Whatever emotion I change someone to, I get that emotion too. Well, I was especially terrified for Aria. She was lying unconscious on the ground. I felt like running. Running away to somewhere where nobody could hurt me. I started hyperventilating, and tried to calm myself down. I was going to be scared one way or the other, because of Aria. I picked her up, and she was surprisingly light. I searched the halls, looking for somebody, anybody. I was sure that they had showed us where the medical wing was, but I was so scared I couldn't think. Couldn't remember. Suddenly, out of the blue, a doctor appeared in the hallway. Finally! "Hey!" I called out. He turned around and came running. "My friend. She's hurt."

He nodded. "I'll help her right away." He then ran, to the medical wing I assumed. I hoped she was okay. Alright, I was feeling a little more calm now: so, time to get back to the fight. I ended up in a hallway with Captain America, Iron Man, Amber, and Rose. There were a lot of super soldiers in here. I had kinda hoped to find Ian so I could do some damage to him for hurting Aria, but I didn't see him anywhere. I did watch as Amber stabbed a super soldier with one of her knives over and over again. Captain America was using his shield to beat up a super soldier and Iron Man was flying around the hallway, shooting lasers left and right. Rose was using her daggers every chance she got. It sure was crazy in here. I used my abilities and changed their emotions to happiness. They practically skipped back to wherever Loki was. Now, I was happy. I felt like I could dance.

"That's a messed up power you have there," Iron Man remarked.

I shrugged. "I've gotten used to it." We looked for more fighting, but there was no more to be seen. Justin, Sephy, Rosalind, and Aria were all injured. Most had a few scratches or two. We were exhausted. Loki had a HUGE army of super soldiers. Full of men and women. We all met up, and Fury noticed Aria was missing.

"Oh, she's injured. She's in the hospital wing, sir."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Agent Hill, what's going on?"

"I don't know, but she's clearly not on the list of the ones checked into the medical wing."

I froze. "That can't be! I handed her over to a doctor earlier."

Agent Hill shrugged. "I'm sorry, but she's not in the medical wing. Nobody has seen her."

"Then who has her?" I asked.

Loki's POV:

Once inside, I dropped my disguise and lowered her onto a couch and began healing her. She woke up, and I smiled at her. "Rise and shine, Aria."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, readers! Sorry, it's been so long…**

 **Godd3ss: You're welcome! I enjoy writing Carter's character:) As for the telekinesis buddies, you can thank Cloudoffeathers for that one, lol.**

 **MLAKittenz: Thank you so much for your feedback! Yes, you will see that in this chapter, I try to incorporate more character's POV's. I also like Justin and Rose:) Yes, I have stopped accepting characters but sorry if it gets confusing at all! I will include more of Amber, I promise.**

 **MoonlightWriter36: I'm glad you like it:)**

 **Cloudoffeathers: Don't worry, you will see what happens to Aria soon. And yes, I will show Casey's powers soon.**

 **Hope everyone enjoys!**

Amber's POV: I watched as Lewis put his head in his hands. "This is all my fault."

Captain America put a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault. You didn't know it was Loki. He tricked us all."

He shook his head. "I shouldn't have let her go."

I crossed my arms across my chest. "So, what now?"

Iron Man took off his mask. "Find Loki, retrieve Aria, and kick his-"

"It's not as simple as that," Sam argued.

"Of course it isn't," I agreed. "But, the first step is finding out where he is."

Rose tilted her head at me curiously. "And how exactly do we do that?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's not like you guys have all this amazing and advanced technology or anything. I mean, c'mon."

"Kid's got a point," Iron Man agreed.

"My name is Amber."

"The question is-where do we start?" Carter asked.

Agent Maria Hill sighed. "I know where." She brought over her laptop, and opened a program up.

"What's that?" Lewis asked.

She put the laptop down onto a table. "It's a tracking program we developed. It tracks each of the members of the Stars."

"Excuse me, did you just say 'tracks'?" Sam asked.

She nodded. "When you were first recruited, you were injected with a chip. We never told you what the injection was actually for."

"I'm sorry but creepy much?" Iron Man asked with a raise of the eyebrow.

"It was only meant for emergencies," Fury explained.

"And that's supposed to make it less creepy?" Black Widow asked in disbelief.

"Wait, hold up-do any of The Avengers have this chip?" Iron Man asked. "Because if so, I did not give my consent."

Maria shook her head. The screen was a map with a bunch of red dots on them. Lewis squinted at the screen. "Okay, I see hers!" He pointed at the screen.

Maria clicked on the red dot. "It says she's awake."

Lewis gasped, then smiled."She's okay!" he exclaimed.

"For now," I remarked.

"Amber's right." Carter agreed. "We need to get a rescue team together as soon as possible."

"I say we strike at nightfall. We need to rest," Captain America said. We all agreed, and I left to go into my room to sharpen my knives.

Rose's POV: I walked into the hospital room, and found Justin's smiling face. "Hey." I greeted. His arm was in a sling. I sat down on the bed. "What did you do? Trip during the battle?"

He rolled his eyes teasingly. "Ha ha. Very funny." His face than turned more serious. "Is everyone okay? I couldn't come to the meeting after."

I shrugged. "I don't know about 'okay'. Some of us are injured, most of us are tired, and Aria was taken by Loki."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What does he want with her?"

I shook my head. "I have no idea."

He was silent for a second. "And are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'm fine."

He nodded. "Are we okay?"

"What do you mean?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know...a few days ago you seemed….upset when you left the park."

I pushed hair out of my eyes. "Yeah, I'm sorry I snapped at you...I was just not in a great mood," I lied.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "We're fine."

He smiled, showing his pearly white teeth. "Good. Oh, I feel kinda bad keeping you here. Do they need you for anything?"

I shook my head. "Not right now, but no matter what, I'm staying right here."

He smiled. "Thanks, Rose. You're the best."

I could feel a blush creeping onto my cheeks. "It's not a big deal."

"To me it is," he replied. I pulled out a chocolate bar from my pocket to change the subject. I offered it to him. He gladly took it, and we sat there for who knows how long-talking and laughing.

Aria's POV: "What am I doing here?" I demanded. My voice was a little weak, considering I had been choked.

Loki smiled. "Isn't it obvious? I'm using you as bait. Your little friends will come and find us-and meet their destruction."

I rolled my eyes. "Wow, very original. The restraints as well." I looked down at my tight metal restraints. I was laying down on a table.

"You should learn to hold your tongue. The best part is yet to come." I didn't say anything."If you're wondering how you got here, you can thank your little friend Lewis. Poor, Lewis. I disguised myself as a doctor and in desperation he handed you off to me. Not very smart is he?"

I felt anger rising up inside of me. "Shut up about Lewis."

He chuckled. "I'm not scared of you."

"You will be once I get out of these restraints. You obviously have no idea what I'm capable of."

He smiled. "Oh, I think I do." He walked around and around the table. "On the contrary, I don't think you know what _I'm_ capable of."


	8. Preparations

**Cloudoffeathers: I'm glad you still like it! Sorry for such a long wait. Hopefully this chapter makes up for the wait.**

 **Side Note: I just realized that I have two Sam's in this story. One an OC, the other Sam Wilson. So the female OC is just going to be referred to as Sam, and the MCU male Sam is going to be referred to as Falcon.**

 **Hope everyone enjoys!**

Casey's POV: The people that were healthy enough to go on the rescue mission were either resting to save energy, training, or just getting everything ready for the mission. I, on the other hand was doing none of those things. Instead, I was sitting on my bed, thinking. How was I supposed to do either with Aria in danger? I admit, I was scared as hell. Aria was practically my sister. My best friend. She was the first person to befriend me when I joined the Stars, and the first person to know about me being gay. Which she was completely cool about. She told me she would support me if I was any sexuality, and I thanked her for that. She also told me she was already suspecting I was gay seeing as how I quote on quote "Practically drooled whenever Spider-Man or Captain Hook from _Once Upon a Time_ was on the TV screen." I threw a pillow at her, but she just smirked and threw it right back. And that's how that conversation turned into a full-out pillow war.

The door opened, and in stepped the last person I expected to come through the door. Spider-Man. He was still in his suit, and his hair was messed up. But, in a hot way. "Hey, dude. Cap. wanted me to tell you that we are leaving soon. In about an hour." I nodded. His eyebrows furrowed with worry. "You okay man?" I just nodded, not really feeling like explaining anything. Not even to him. He sat down next to me and looked around. "Cool room. My room is kinda like this. Lots of posters…..just messier." I couldn't help but crack a smile. Why did he have to be so adorable? He pointed at a poster I had. "You like _Star Wars_?" I nodded. "I do too! My favorite has got to be _Empire Strikes Back_. The coolest part is when Luke is taking down those walker things….I forget the name of them."

"Yeah, that's a cool part." It was silent for a minute. Well, scratch that. Maybe silent for him. Not for me. After all, I constantly had 97 souls inside of my head (Long story).

He ran a hand through his hair, distracting my thoughts for a second. "I've been meaning to ask you this, but how did you get that cool scar on your neck?"

I hesitated, unsure of what to say. "Uh, it's a long story."

He nodded. "Oh, well you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…"

I shook my head. "It's fine."

I then told him about my past. I told him about running away when I was 12 due to a fight with my parents. I ran into a nearby forest, and hid. Before I could get to safety, an alien spaceship crashed right next to me. The explosion sent me flying back, and a shard inside of the ship embedded itself in my neck. Apparently, the shard contained the souls of all 97 crew members, who uploaded themselves into the shard in an attempt to stay alive. I was found by SHIELD operatives who took me in. I tried going back home to Quebec, Canada once but wasn't recognized. I then eventually joined the Stars. "It's never really silent for me," I admitted. "The ghosts are constantly talking. It's not as bad as when SHIELD found me, but if anyone messes with my head I could be in a lot of pain."

His mouth fell open. "Wow. That's crazy. I'm sorry, man. Would it be rude to ask what your powers are?"

I shook my head. "I have control over radio waves. I can also send the crew out to possess people but I prefer not to. Once they are out, they don't want to come back inside of me. Close quarters combat and using weapons are pretty easy for me because I somehow obtained the crew's training and experience."

He nodded. "Oh, wow. That's pretty cool."

I nodded. "I guess it is. I've gotten pretty used to it over the years." We just continued to talk until it was time to leave. Hang on, Aria.

Rose's POV: I smiled at something Justin said. "Hey, Rose?" I looked up at the mention of my name. Carter was standing in the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt you guys, but we have to leave in five minutes."

I nodded. "Okay, thanks Carter."

"No problem." She gave a slight smile and left the room.

"I guess that's my cue." I looked into his eyes and saw something there. Fear, maybe? Sadness? I sighed, knowing what I had to do. "Justin?"

"Yeah?"

I bit my lip. "I don't know how to tell you this any other way...but I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too, Rose."

My heart started pounding. "Really?"

"Yeah. I thought I was being pretty obvious." Who am I kidding? Deep down, I think I always knew. He leaned in, and our lips met. His lips were soft and warm against my own.

After about what felt like forever, we heard someone clear their throat. We both looked up. It was Iron Man. My face grew warm. I'm pretty sure I was blushing with embarrassment. "Sorry for interrupting, lovebirds but we're leaving."

I nodded. Justin turned back towards me. "We'll see each other again." I gave him a slight smile. He grabbed my hand, and gently squeezed it. I then walked out of the room, without making any promises I couldn't keep. Who knows if we would. Only god knows.

Lewis's POV: Captain America stood in the center of the room. "Okay, Team Alpha will be Lewis, Spider-Man, Sam, Hawkeye, Carter, Rose, Casey, Black Widow, and myself. Team Delta will be Amber, Iron Man, Thor, Rachel, Falcon, Wanda, and Vision." We all got into our respective groups. We were already told what each group would be doing. Team Alpha would be retrieving Aria. Team Delta was to capture Loki, and maybe some of the super soldiers. None of us knew how this was going to go and none of us wanted to think about the negative possibilities. Time to pray.

 ***I know, I know. Another cliffhanger. But do not despair! I will be posting the next chapter VERY soon. I will probably be able to even finish this story soon, considering I'm on vacation.**


	9. The Rescue Part 1

**A/N: Hey, guys! I am so sorry for the long wait! I wrote two drafts for this chapter, but discarded both of them and decided to start over. And I would have had this up sooner, but a lot of things in my life got in my way. My summer hasn't been the best so to be honest writing this was like therapy to me. Just so you know, there are two quinjets. Quinjet A holds Team Alpha, and Quinjet B holds Team Delta. Also, I can't believe I haven't said this until now (actually I can), but Lewis' faceclaim is Thomas Brodie-Sangster.**

 **Cloudoffeathers: Thanks for your detailed review! I also love those pairings:) Don't worry, I don't think you're spamming.**

 **AJtheQueen: No problem! I love Casey. He's a cool character, and don't worry, you'll get some more Spidey and Casey friendship.**

 **Enjoy!**

Casey's POV: Carter, Rose, Peter, Lewis, Sam, and myself were seated on the floor of the quinjet, cards in hand. We had been playing various card games to pass the time and relieve tensions. Now, we were on Go Fish.

"Got any twos, Casey?" Sam asked as she pushed her raven black hair out of her eyes.

My eyes scanned my cards. "Nope, go fish."

She picked a card from the pile in the middle of the circle. "Why is it every time I ask you for something you don't have it?"

I shrugged. "Just lucky, I guess."

It was Carter's turn next. "Lewis, do you have any fives?"

"Damn it!"

Peter smiled. "I guess that means yes."

Lewis sent his fives Carter's way using his telekinesis. Very reluctantly, might I add.

"Hey, watch your language back there," Hawkeye called out from his position in the pilot's seat. Cap. and Black Widow were seated behind us.

Cap. groaned. "That's never going to go away, is it?"

"Nope!" Hawkeye happily replied.

I had no idea what they were talking about. Figuring maybe Peter knew, I nudged him while he was looking at his cards. "Hey, Peter."

"What's up?"

"Do you have any idea what they are talking about with that language thing"?

He grinned. "Yeah. Mr. Stark told me about it."

"What language thing?" Rose asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Peter, are you telling the story?" Hawkeye asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh, I need to hear this," he replied. Cap. and Black Widow walked over to hear Peter's rendition of the story. Apparently, the Avengers had been at a Hydra Castle. Tony had flown into a force field around the castle, and had uttered, "Shit!" Cap. had responded with "Language!" And claimed it just slipped out. It had been a running gag with the Avengers ever since. We all laughed when the story was over. Especially Lewis. His laugh was interesting. It was low, breathy chuckles and then several huge gasps of air, repeated several times. Kinda sounded like he was having an asthma attack, but I didn't mind. Laughter was good for us right now. Cap. and Black Widow didn't laugh, but they just smiled at our antics. In a way, we were a lot like their team. We played Go Fish for a few more minutes until Hawkeye said we were a few minutes away from our destination. We all stood up, stretched, and got ready.

Carter's POV: I noticed Lewis clenching, and unclenching his fists. I knew he did that when he was either bored or anxious. I knew which one it was. I gently tugged on his arm, and pointed to the corner of the quinjet, hoping he would get the message. He went to the corner, and I followed. "Are you okay, Lewis?"

"I-It's nothing," he lied.

I crossed my arms across my chest. "Spill, Lewis," I commanded. I was like a mother figure to the people on the team, so of course I demanded to know what was wrong. He sighed, and continued to clench, and unclench his fists. "Is it the night terrors?" I asked, whispering so nobody could hear. He nodded. Lewis had night terrors a lot of nights, and never slept very well. He has caffeine every morning, and at least attempts to hide the fact that he doesn't sleep very well. Back when we trained with S.H.I.E.L.D, he had his own room due to his fear of sleeping in a room with other people. Everyone else shared rooms. When I heard him screaming, or crying I would race to his room, and comfort him.

"It was earlier today, before we left. In it, Aria was dead when we got to her. I got her blood on my hands when I touched her, and you guys were getting killed one by one too, and-" He paused, and took a deep breath. I stepped closer, and put a hand on his shoulder, and patiently waited for him to continue. "And-in another one, Loki forced me to watch as he killed her, and for some reason I couldn't move. She was screaming...and I couldn't do anything." At this point, he let the tears fall, and I hugged him, and comforted him. His tears turned to sobs, and that made everyone look our way with curiosity. I mouthed the words 'I got this', to them. I ran my fingers through his hair, and let him calm down. "Lewis, she's not dead. Maria is watching her vitals, and will tell us if anything changes. It will be okay."

"You don't know that," he replied.

"You're right, I don't. But, I'm trying to believe that it will. We have to, for Aria's sake. You think you can do that?" I asked.

"I'll try."

I gently pulled away from the hug. "Good. We're in this together. We're going to get her back." He nodded. I knew how much she meant to him. I saw it in his eyes. He loved her, he had to. Whether he admitted it or not. And I was willing to bet that she loved him back. I know how he is about that sort of thing. He's oblivious to people liking him like that. Sure, we had only known each other for a few days, but it was enough.

Aria's POV: A super soldier-guard came up to Loki. "We have company," he said.

Loki grinned. "Excellent. Now, stay still."

I arched an eyebrow at him. "Do you think I have a choice?" Green magic came out of his fingertips, and enveloped me. I started feeling dizzy, and when I opened my eyes, I was standing in a room. It kinda looked like a hospital room due to everything being the color of white. When I tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge. It appeared to be locked. That son of a…

Amber's POV: As the quinjet landed, I took out two of my knives. This was going to be fun. Well, at least it was my idea of fun. I've never really experienced anything normal kids call fun, being trained by SHIELD since I was little. Knives weren't my only weapon, but I wasn't about to tell anybody. As we got off the quinjet, I saw soldiers running our way, guns in hands.

"So much for the element of surprise," I commented. Iron Man flew up in the air, and started shooting them with his repulsors. The Falcon soon joined him, shooting the soldiers. Thor was on the ground, Mjolnir in hand, taking out soldier after soldier while Rachel and I fought the soldiers on the ground with knives. Wanda and Vision were fighting side-by-side. My eyes caught a glimpse of Captain America's shield, and saw the others a few feet away, charging into the warehouse. Rachel pushed me out of the way, and knocked the soldier to the ground. Looking for an explanation, I looked at her in confusion.

"I saw seconds before that he was going to stab you in the heart." Oh, right. I forgot that she can see into the future. I let myself get distracted by the others. I can't afford to slip up like that again.

After a few minutes passed of more fighting, Rachel asked me to cover her so she could look into the future. I agreed, and while she meditated on the ground, I protected her. After about a minute, I heard her gasp.

"What is it?"

"This isn't good," she replied.

Great just great.

I was supposed to be fighting or at the very least, trying to capture these soldiers, but screw orders. Like some other people on my team were doing, I was going after that sick bastard instead.

Rose's POV: Team Alpha managed to sneak into the warehouse, what with most of the guards being distracted by Team Delta.

We split up and had been searching the rooms for a few minutes, and before we could enter the next room, Maria's voice came over our earpieces.

"Guys, we have a problem."

"What is it?" Cap. asked.

"Her vitals. They've stopped."

"What do you mean by stopped?" Lewis asked worriedly.

"They are just frozen in place. I've been trying to reboot the system to see if it's a glitch, but no luck. You'll have to find her to see what's happening."

If I had to guess, I'd say Loki had something to do with this.

Suddenly, I came to a room that we hadn't searched before.

I opened the door slowly, and peered inside.

"Guys, I found her."

After that, Peter's voice came through. "Um, I found Loki. Well, more like he found me…"

 **A/N: Did I just doom my own OC?(Aria). Maybe, maybe not… Did I just give another cliffhanger? Yup. Are you readers mad at me for that? Probably. Will I post the next chapter soon? You betcha. Am I almost done with the story? Yes.**

 **P.S: I feel like I made Loki a little OOC. I mean, I didn't really give him a motivation for trying to take over the world again, or whatever. Plus I believe that he was being controlled in the first Avengers movie, so he didn't really want to do what he was doing anyway...So I apologize for that.**


End file.
